Ice in the desert
by mbrothers
Summary: When a murderer is among the smashers, Fox, Mewtwo, and Falco must defeat the threat before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

We deleted our Twin Tournament story because it wasn't doing very good. So we thought of this, a murderer among the Smashers. We own nothing.

* * *

It all started one peaceful morning at the Smash Mansion. Bowser and Ganondorf were sleeping in because it was their turn to clean the Lobby after Sunday night as the adults had nachos and beer while watching Nintendo Football. As the intercom built into all parts of the mansion stated for Marth, Bowser, Zelda, Young Link, and Ganondorf to head ASAP to Master Hand's office, the two evildoers simply ignored it and went back to sleep, but not for long until Master Hand said this in the intercom: 

"Bowser, Ganondorf, if you two come up to my office, I promise I will allow you two to use steroids in the Tournament so you can win easily."

While the other smashers heard this and were furious, Bowser and Ganondorf heard and were in the office in less than 5 minutes.

"Glad to see you two." Master Hand said when they came in. Marth, Zelda and Young Link were waiting impatiently.

"So, what's this about, Master Hand?" Marth asked.

"I feel we need to get in touch with the outside world so-"

"But there's a river between here and the world!" Ganondorf interrupted.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Master Hand grumbled as he looked towards Ganondorf. "I want the five of you to build a bridge over the river so outsiders can come here and admire our mansion and swim in the pool."

"OBJECTION!" Ganondorf shouted.

But Master Hand simply ignored him and said, "Get started at noon".At 12:00, they headed out to the river with wood, nails and a saw. The gap was 50 meters long over a river flowing very, very fast about 70 meters below. The water was 20 feet in depth and led to a waterfall.

They began to work and worked for 6 hours and then they were finally done. They were about to leave, but zelda said, "I'm not sure this wood is strong enough. What if someone falls through!"

Bowser said, "O.K., we'll test it; Young Link, run across the bridge and back." Link, being the hero of time and having thetriforce of courage, ran across the bridge and back, without falling through.

"The test only worked because Young Link is only 10 and not very heavy. I don't think this bridge could hold an average person." Zelda remarked.

" Stop being a smartass, Zelda. You can fix by yourself if you don't think it'll work, can't you?" Marth said. While the others went back to the mansion, Zelda stayed and worked on making the bridge stronger. But Zelda was only working for 10 minutes until Dr.Mario crossed it to go into town to get medicine as he didn't have any and Jigglypuff was feeling very sick. But, since Dr.Mario was an average weighted person, he fell through the bridge into the flowing water.

"HELP" was what the doctor was trying to say but couldn't stay on the surface long enough for anyone to hear him, but Zelda saw him and dived in to save him. After a few short minutes, they came to a waterfall, but Zelda saw a branch where Dr. Mario could grab.

Desperatley, she cried out, "DR.MARIO! GRAB THE BRANCH! HURRY!" But Dr. Mario couldn't hear Zelda over the roar of the falls nor could he see the branch. Zelda watched in horror as the doctor vanished over the edge of the falls. She heard his one last yell as she grabbed the branch, beggining to weep.

It was 6:30 when Zelda was back at the mansion. She saw Bowser, Ganondorf, Marth, and Young Link standing at the door. The princess only gave them an evil glare. As she went in, Link ran up to her and asked, "What happened?"

Zelda only replied, " I need to see master hand." As she faced master hand, he asked, "What happened to you, why are you so wet?" Zelda told of what happend to Dr. Mario and of his unfortunate death.

As you could probably guess, Master Hand was not happy with the news about Dr.Mario dying. He told Zelda to tell the other four bridge workers to report to his office. When they got there, Master Hand told them about Dr.Mario.

"Oops." Marth said quietly.

"OOPS?!?!?!?! YOU FIVE HAVE KILLED A SMASHER! OOPS WON'T BRING DR.MARIO BACK TO LIFE! OOPS WON'T STOP ME SAYING THIS! OOPS WON'T BRING BACK YOU FIVE'S PRIVELIGE TO COMPETE IN TOURNAMENTS!!!!" Master Hand roared angrily.

"But, Master Hand, Zelda tried to tell us the bridge wasn't strong enough, but" Young link said, but stopped in the middle of his sentence to look back at the other three, all with looks on their faces that said, "Don't even think about it." and then looked at Zelda who whispered "Tell him the truth" quietly so Master Hand couldn't hear. "But?" Master Hand grumbled. "But, we didn't listen." Marth, Bowser, and Ganondorf were ready to kill Young Link. "Is this true Zelda?" Zelda nodded. "Then it's settled. You four are hereby permanently banned from participating in Smash Tournaments. Though you may compete in friendly battles. Now head to the Dining Room to eat dinner while you think about how lazy you are."

At dinner, the smashers, hearing what happened to Dr. Mario, gave no other notice to Ganondorf, Bowser, Marth, or Young Link other than evil glares. The only comfort Zelda got was from Link. Later that night, one of the banned smashers picked up a dagger...

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. The next chapter is about Dr. Mario's funeral and the first victim. In case you're wondering, Sonic and Ike would've won the twin tournament. 


	2. Chapter 2

Link walked down the hallway on the second floor until he reached Zelda's room. He opened the door and there Zelda was sitting on the bed. Link said, "Come on, Master Hand's called for a meeting to discuss the tournament."

As they walked out the door, Zelda grabbed Link's arm and asked, "Link, do you think it was my fault Dr. Mario died?"

Link replied, turning around, "Of course not. You did every thing you could do for him, but…" Link hesitated, trying to find the right words, "… we all must find death sooner or later. No one can control when. But we can control what we do in the mean time, and I would want to spend the rest of that meantime with you."

Zelda asked, partially confused, "Link, what are you saying?"

Link replied, hardly nervous, "Zelda, I love you."

Zelda replied, exited, " I love you too, Link." With that, they kissed. Marriage was not a tradition in Hyrule, but if two admitted love for each other, they were allowed to spend the rest of their lives together without discrimination. This moment seemed perfect until they heard from behind…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh… Link and Zelda are in love," They looked to see who it was. It was Roy. The red-haired warrior stood with a wide grin on his face.

He said, "You two going to come on or not! We can't wait forever, you know."

Zelda said, "You two go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute."

When Link and Roy walked in, every on else was there. Master Hand asked, "Where's Zelda?"

Link replied, "She'll be here soon." With that, the smashers began to wait even longer."

Zelda was walking down the path to the auditorium. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. She took a quick glance and continued to walk, this time a bit faster. But when she heard the same noise again, she took a longer glance and began to jog. The sound came again and, without glancing, began running, which turned into a sprint when she heard the noise again. Suddenly, a figure in black jumped out. The figure took off the robes to reveal… him. Zelda backed away, but the figure only walked toward her. As the killer brought out a dagger, Zelda screamed, hoping someone would come. Every one in the auditorium heard and rushed to Zelda's aid.

But they were too late. After calling for help, Zelda turned to run, but the figure quickly charged forth and stabbed her in the back. Zelda gasped as the breath was forced out of her. In a few seconds, her blue eyes closed and her body fell to the ground. As the smashers approached, the figure ran away. Link grabbed the dying princess and looked in horror at the wound in her back. Zelda said, "Link…Don't…ever…forget…I…love…you."

Link said, "I love you two!" Zelda's eyes then withered away as her lifeless body lay in Lin's arms. The hero's sorrow quickly turned to anger. He remembered Zelda was murdered.

Roy approached Link and said, "I'm sorry."

The next day, both Zelda and Dr. Mario's funerals were held. After so, Link swore to himself, "I'll do whatever it takes to find the one who stole my love from me and make him pay."

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hoped you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

I am having trouble thinking of what to write

Link sat alone in his bedroom. His head was bent over, as if on the verge of tears. 2 days had past since Zelda's death. Every hour, no every _minute_, the pain seemed to only get worse. What was worse was that it was just a few minutes after they confessed their felling for each other. The only thing that temporarily took away the pain was the anger and desire for revenge on whoever did this. Link would never rest as long as they were both alive.

Even now, Link could hear Zelda's first words to him._ "How did you get past all the guards?" " Is that a fairy?" "Are you from the forest?" _ Those questions were the first she asked before Link traveled down the path to become the hero of time.

Suddenly, Roy walked in. He was worried. Link wasn't a murderer, but he hadn't been the same for these past few days.

Link asked roughly, "What?"

Roy replied, "Link, I'm worried. You just don't seem the same. I don't want you going off doing something stupid."

Link ask, as if offended, "Like what? Finding the person who killed Zelda? To bring justice to them?!"

Roy yelled back, "That isn't justice, it's revenge! They couldn't be more different!"

Link asked, "How so, Roy?"

The red-haired warrior replied, "Because if you follow through with that, you're no better than the killer himself! Justice is the killer being put on trial, and when he's pleaded guilty, executed HUMANLY!!"

Link simply ordered, angered, "Get out. Now." Roy didn't protest and walked out, leaving Link alone.

Later that day, Link marched into the REC room, the Master Sword in hand. Ganondorf was sitting there, playing cards with Bowser. Link walked over and kicked the table sending Bowser and Ganon to the ground. Before they could react, Link ran forth and pointed his sword at Ganon's neck.

Enraged, Ganon asked, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Link replied, "I know you were the one who killed Zelda."

Ganon laughed and asked, "Why would I want to bother with that slut?"

Furious, Link kicked Ganon right in the ribs. Bowser came from behind, but Link turned around and, with his sword, sent him across the room. He then turned back to Ganon and said, "I know you always wanted her dead. That you always wanted both of us dead."

Link silted his sword and said, "You will face justice, Ganon. And you better hope it's not me delivering it." With that, he walked out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4, yay!

* * *

Marth stepped into Master Hand's office, and Master Hand asked him what he wanted.

"Um, I…I have a confession to make, sir." He answered.

Crazy Hand heard this and he had only recently heard of Zelda's death. So he flew quickly into the office and yelled, "AH-HA!!"

"What?" Marth asked nervously.

"I knew you were responsible!"

"For what?"

"For killing Zelda!"

"What? No! I was going to say I drew a pair of horns on Link in his picture."

"Oh," Crazy Hand said, turning away.

Master Hand asked, "Why did you do that?"

Marth answered, "Because he's been acting like an a-"

"Watch your mouth!" Master Hand ordered. He didn't approve of Marth's cursing.

"Fine. He's been acting like a HUGE jerk lately!"

"I know. Ganon and Bowser came in earlier and claimed Link threatened Ganon and beat up Bowser. Normally, I wouldn't believe this one bit, especially coming from those two, but he has been acting irregular since Zelda's death. Just the other day, I got 3 complaints about his behavior; Pikachu and Pichu said that he stepped in their cheese, Fox claimed he distracted him so that he could win a game of Mario Kart, and Peach claimed he slapped her for bumping into him. Marth, go and get Link and tell him to come here at once."

About 15 minutes later, Marth came back in, but not with Link. Instead, he had a black eye.

"What happened to you?!" Master Hand asked, shocked.

Marth answered, "I went to Link and told he had to come see you. He told me to 'F' off-"



"WHAT!?" Master Hand roared, now even more shocked. Never before had he heard, or heard of, Link cursing.

"Anyway," Marth continued, "I told him he had to come. He told me if it was so important, you would call him. I told him he'd get in trouble if he didn't come. He got mad and told me to get out. I refused and insisted you had to see him. He said I'd regret it if I didn't get out. I told him he'd regret it if he didn't come. So, he grabbed his sword and hit me with the handle."

Master Hand was speechless. He heard some bad stories about Link these past few days, but this topped them all. He said, "You're excused."

As Marth went out of the room, Master Hand said over the intercom, "Link, come to my office NOW!"

Link took his time coming to Master Hand's office. When he finally arrived, he sat down as Master Hand said, "Now Link, I've received as series of complaints about you over these two days. First, Pikachu and Pichu complained you stepped in their cheese."

"It's not my fault the _rats_ were eating on the floor!" Link said.

Master Hand did his best to ignore this and continued, "Also, Fox claimed you distracted him so you could win Mario Kart."

"He was cheating!"

"Are you sure?"

"He beat me 21 to zip! What do you call that?"

"I call it skill, but back to the subject. Peach claimed you slapped her. What's that about?"

"She didn't look where she was going!"

Master Hand could barley hold back his temper now, and continued, roughly, "Don't you think you overreacted?"

"No. I don't understand what she's even doing here!"

Master Hand and gone from white to pure red, his temper hanging by a thread.

He continued, "Ganon and Bowser claimed you threatened/ beat them up."

"I'm telling you, Ganon was the one. He killed Zelda!"

"How do you know?"

"He always wanted both of us dead."

"But why Bowser?"

"He got in the way."

Master Hand's temper cooled down a bit, "Marth claims you hit him with the handle of your sword."

"He wouldn't leave me alone! You should've heard how annoying he was getting! I even warned him to!"

Master Hand said, now calm, "Link, you're on the brink of being banned not just from tournaments, but from the entire Super Smash Brothers. You have not given me a logical excuse for any one of your complaints. You had better come up with one."

Link just scoffed at this, but Master Hand said something that grabbed Link's attention.

"Zelda would be ashamed of you. You're not the person she loved and whom loved her back. That man would never do any of the sorts of things you do. As far as I'm concerned, the real Link, the Hero of Time whom everyone respected and cared about, died with Zelda. "

Link said nothing, but merely got up and walked out.

* * *

Sorry for the long update of Chapter 3. I lost inspiration, but found it again once I read the reviews, so it's thanks to you. Just to let you now, I, Alex, am doing most of the writing here, and I've written all off Chap. 2, 3, and this one. Main reason: Lucas's too lazy to write, but, that way Idon't have to woory about him changing stuuf he feels unimportant, even though I feel it makes this story better. Example: He didn't get what Chap. 3 had to do with the story! So, whatever. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Roy passed through the hallway of the mansion, his head down. Nothing seemed right anymore. First Dr. Mario and Zelda die, the Link changes for the worst, now they had to find a murderer amongst them. He sighed. What could he do?

As he looked up, he saw Link walk towards him. He passed by him, not noticing him. Roy decided to follow him to see what he was up to. He followed Link to the rec room, where he sat alone in silence. Roy said silently, "Link?"

As he looked up, Roy saw a distinct change in his eyes. Where before they were full of hatred and revenge, there was only angst. "Have a seat," Link said in a low voice.

Roy took a seat across from Link and for what seemed like eternity, neither said a thing. Finally, Link said, sighing, "Roy, I'm sorry."

Roy looked up in surprise as Link continued, "It's just that… Zelda meant so much to me, and… it's hard getting used to the fact that she's gone. The same day, the very same hour in fact, we admitted our love for each other… she died." With this, Link broke out in tears.

Roy looked in pity. He got up, walked over to Link, and embraced him as the hero continued to sob.

Finally, Link looked up and said, "Without Zelda… my life has no meaning anymore."

"Don't say that!" Roy exclaimed, "You have to be strong for her! Ask yourself; what would she want you to do?"

Link stared absent-mindly for a moment and replied, "You're right. She would want me to be strong and do what I can to catch the killer."

"Exactly," the red-headed warrior replied as the two began to walk off.

"Roy…" Link said stopping him, "I can't promise I won't kill the one who did this, but I can promise that if I do, it won't be in the name of revenge."

Suddenly, a scream was heard from the hall and Link and Roy ran to it. There, on the floor, was the blond-haired boy, stricken down in the dawn of his life.

"L-L-Lucas…" Roy stammered. Link looked down the hall and watched as the killer's figure crept away.

* * *

Well, there you have it. There a couple reasons it took a while to update. First, I've been having a couple personal problems with people around me. Second, Lucas is on the computer ALL THE TIME!! And when I do get my chance at it, I'm usually not in a writing mood.



But, just to let you know I'm not slacking off, when I AM in a writing mood and Lucas is on the computer, which's 99.9999999999999999999 of the time, I'm working on a pen-written log of a field trip that changed me forever. So, anyways, just stay tuned in and hopefully future chapters will come soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"You called for us, Master hand?" Fox asked, as he, Falco, and Mewtwo entered the room.

"Yes," Master Hand said, "Please sit down." They sat down in chairs.

"Now," Master hand said, "We have a crisis on our hands. Not only has Zelda been murdered, but Lucas as well. I can't think of a connection, so I want you three to find the one responsible before it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Falco asked.

"I'm worried many more smashers will be killed."

"I tried to read the minds of those who weren't at the meeting, but one of them is using dark magic so I cannot read any of their minds," Mewtwo said.

"So," Master Hand said, "Are you three up to the challenge?"

"We'll do it," Fox said.

"Good," Master Hand said, "You three may go back to your rooms."

"One more thing," Fox said, "Why us?"

Mater Hand sighed and said, "That's something I want to talk to you about. Falco, Mewtwo, don't bother trying to listen through the door or reading my mind. I'll make sure you can't."

"How?" Falco asked.

"Crazy Hand will watch you two outside and prevent you from trying anything," Master hand said as Crazy Hand followed them out the door.

When they were alone, Fox sat back down as Master Hand said, "The reason I chose you, Fox, is because I can only trust you with something like this."

"Why?" Fox asked.

"You were one of the 12 founders of the Super Smash Brothers," Master Hand explained, "And I can only trust one of them for something this big."

"But why me?"

"Because you're the only one left for me," Master Hand explained, "Mario and Luigi, they mean well, but they aren't too bright in puzzles, let alone a murder mystery. Kirby, Pikachu, Ness, and Jigglypuff are too young for this. DK and Yoshi, they only take what first appears before their 

eyes and jump to conclusions. Capt. Falcon and Samus, their profession is finding a specific person, not what specific person did something."

"What about Link?" Fox asked.

"Link…" Master Hand said, "Link has changed. I know lately he's been more tolerable, but I'm worried if he finds the person who did it, he'll kill him. I want the murderer on trial."

"Why?" Fox asked, "If we find him, we know he's guilty."

"Because what if it's the wrong guy? Link would be taking his revenge out on the wrong person. I don't want that to happen,"

"Why Falco and Mewtwo?" Fox asked

"You three have been known to work very well together. I can't think of a better team for this mystery," Master Hand said. Fox got up and walked out.

"What do we do now?" Falco asked.

"The murderer won't attack in daylight," Mewtwo said, "It's far too big a risk. Let's meet at the lobby at 8:00." With that, they walked off in their own directions.

"Attention all smashers," Master Hand said, "All smashers except for Fox, Falco, and Mewtwo are to be in their rooms at 7:30 sharp! Any smashers caught out of their bedrooms during that time will be severely punished. Reasons for this are two: First, this is for your safety so the murderer cannot get you. Second, if you are Marth, Ganondorf, Bowser, or Young Link, you will be trialed. Also, until this case is over, all smashers will be sharing roommates. I will post the list of roommates in the lobby in five minutes. Do not complain about your roommate because I will not change it. Thank you," Master Hand finished.

In five minutes, everyone looked at the list of roommates. It said:

Mario-Luigi

Marth-Roy

Link-Ike

Kirby-Jigglypuff

Pikachu-Pichu

Metaknight-King Dedede



Ganondorf-Peach

Bowser-Samus

C.Falcon- Snake

Pokémon trainer- Ness

DK- Diddy Kong

Olimar- ROB

Y. Link- Toon Link

I.Climbers-Pit

Wario-Wolf

Lucario-Mr. G&W

Fox-Falco-Mewtwo

Most were happy, or tolerant, with their pairings, but Wolf, Ganondorf, and Bowser marched up to Master Hand and complained, "Why do I get stuck with Peach?"

"Why am I bunking with miss preppy?"

"I am NOT sleeping in the same room as that fat, obnoxious, snoring and farting excuse for a human being!"

"Because I say you are, because I said so, and yes you are!" Master Hand yelled at them. They walked away, bitterly.

At 8:00 that night, Fox, Falco, and Mewtwo met at the lobby.

"You ready?" Fox asked.

"When you are," Falco replied. With that, they headed off.

About a half hour later, the group heard a noise behind. "I'll go see what it is," Mewtwo said as he left.

A few minutes later, Falco said, taking out his gun, "Get down, Fox!"

Fox got down on his knees not believing what was happening. Falco had betrayed him. He must've been in league with the murderer. Fox closed his eyes. Suddenly, Falco's gun fired.



All right, I'm not updating until I get at least a few reviews for this chapter. Tell me what you think of Falco's betrayal and what you think will happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

Fox kneeled down on the floor, waiting for the impact of the gun and himself. He closed his eyes as tight as he could. Suddenly, he realized the bullet hadn't hit him. It couldn't have missed, Fox thought, because Falco could hit an amoeba of a fence 100 yards off. Even more, the bullet grazed a corner of the hallway where it turned.

"Come out from behind there!" Falco yelled and Fox knew he was still on his side.

"I thought you turned against me," Fox said to his friend, getting up.

"No way," Falco said, "I'm not a mercenary in this."

"Why not?" Fox asked.

"Because I ain't getting paid!" Falco replied. Of course, Fox thought, if Falco wasn't in it for money, he was bent on doing it.

Young Link came out from behind the corner, hands up.

"Young Link," Fox said, "What are you doing out here?! Don't you realize you'll get into a lot of trouble?!"

"I just wanted to help," Young Link said, "I want to find out who killed Zelda."

"I appreciate you want to help," Fox said, "But you're a suspect! Sneaking around here at night could prove you guilty!"

"But I didn't do it!" Young Link said, "You have to trust me on this!"

"I trust you," Fox said, "But Master Hand can't trust anyone except Falco, Mewtwo and I."

"Well," Falco said, "I'm afraid we have to take you in."

"But can't you guys let me go just this once?" Young Link asked, "I swear I'll go straight back to my room and won't do it again!"

"Sorry, can't do that," Fox said, "If someone sees us not taking you in, not only could they prove you're the murderer, but that we're your accomplices."

"I understand…" Young Link said.

"Master Hand," Falco said, "We found this one sneaking around.

"Ah," Master Hand seemed amused that it was a suspect.



"Young Link," Master Hand said, "Was it not made clear to you that NO ONE, especially not a suspect, was to sneak around here after hours, except for Fox, Falco and Mewtwo."

"It was," Young Link said.

"Very well," Master Hand said, "You have until 2:00 tomorrow to find a lawyer among the smashers."

"Yes, sir," Young Link said as he walked out.

"What did you find?" Fox asked when they caught up to Mewtwo.

"I found someone sneaking around,"

"Who?" Falco asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure," Mewtwo said, "I was about to catch up to them when I heard a gunshot. I was distracted, and when I looked back, the person was gone. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Fox said. He then slammed his hands down on a table.

"If it hadn't been for Young Link," Fox said, "We would have caught the murderer before he killed more people."

The next day, at 2:00, the trial was ready to begin. Roy was defending Young Link, while Marth was being the prosecutor. Ganondorf was the first witness.

"Mr. Ganondorf," Marth said, "Would I be accurate if I said that you, Bowser, Young Link and I are the prime suspects in the murders of Princess Zelda and Lucas?"

"You would," Ganondorf replied.

"And wasn't it said," Marth continued, "that no one except Mr. McCloud, Mr. Lombardi and Mewtwo were to be out of their bedrooms after hours, especially not the prime suspects?"

"It was," Ganondorf.

"Why do you think," Marth asked, "Master Hand appointed Fox, Falco, and Mewtwo to inspect the halls at night?"

"To look for the murderer," Ganondorf replied.

"Well," Marth said, "It worked! Young Link, as the prime suspect and as of sneaking out of his bedroom after hours, has proven himself guilty of both murders!" The jury was all 12 original smashers.



"Toon Link," Marth said shortly to his next witness, "You are Young Link's roommate, correct?"

"Yes," Toon Link said.

"How did he sneak out?" Marth asked.

"Well," Toon Link said, "I was in the bathroom and when I came out, he was gone."

"Did you," Marth asked, "Make any attempt to chase after your roommate?"

"No," Toon Link said, "Because I was specifically told not to leave my room after hours."

"Why do you think," Marth continued, "Young Link did not get the message when you did?"

"Well," Toon Link said, "Young Link has to be told everything twice before he'll actually do it."

"Well," Marth said, "He won't get a second chance if he's proven guilty, will he?"

"No," Toon Link said.

"Bowser," Roy said after the switch, "You are a prime suspect correct?"

"I am," Bowser said.

"Could you," Roy asked, "Tell us what exactly happened when you and the other prime suspects we're banned?"

"Well," Bowser said, "Master Hand called us all to his office and confronted us with Dr. Mario's death by our hands. Originally, Zelda was also going to be banned, but Young Link spoke up for her."

"You see," Roy said, "Why would Young Link speak up for Zelda, and then kill her later?"

"Objection!" Marth yelled.

"Why?" Master Hand, who was being the judge, asked.

"Maybe he spoke up for her, and then killed her so no one would suspect him!"

"Bowser," Roy continued, "Has Young Link ever been known to commit treachery in any shape or form?"

"Well," Bowser said, "He was well known to be stubborn and a rule breaker, but he was practically friends with everyone, particularly Link and Zelda."



"While," Roy said, "Both you and Ganondorf have been known to have tempers. And, the prosecutor jumped at the first chance to convict my client! He's a prime suspect, perhaps he did this as the chance to get off the hook! Think: Would Young Link, the sweet, lovable boy who everyone was friends with, kill not only one of his best friends, but also another peer?"

About a half hour later, Fox stood up and said, "You honor, we of the jury find the defendant, Young Link, not guilty."

Every smasher instantly began talking about this.

"Order!" Master Hand yelled, before continuing, "Young Link, you have been proven innocent for now. However, if Fox, Falco, or Mewtwo find you out of bed after hours again, I will have no choice but to charge you with both murders and give you the punishment of ultimate banishment from the Smash Bros."

As everyone got up to leave, Yoshi clutched his chest and looked like he was choking. Suddenly, he fell over onto the floor. Instantly, everyone ran to him.

"Stand back!" Fox said as he examined him. After a few seconds he said, "He's dead! He's been poisoned!"

"Oh, god…." Link said.


	8. Chapter 8

The next two chapters will be written by Lucas and Alex. Here's Chapter 8.

With three murders, the detectives, Fox, Mewtwo, and Falco, decided to ask the three suspects some questions. Fox asked Bowser, Mewtwo asked Ganondorf, and Falco asked Marth.

"Now, Bowser," Fox said, "How much did you hate Zelda for telling Master Hand about the bridge incident?"

"Well, she was being kind of a squealer, and I hate squealers."

"I see," Fox wrote this down. "And what were your opinions about Lucas?"

"We didn't really know each other that much, since he's one of the new smashers."

"And what about Yoshi?" Fox asked.

"I HATED THAT LITTLE-"he was interrupted by Fox. "Calm down"

"Where were you when Lucas was murdered?"

"I was in the Lobby watching TV with Captain Falcon."

"What do you believe the connection is amongst the murders?" Fox asked.

"I don't think there is one," Bowser said, "I think the murderer is just out to get revenge on the smashers."

Meanwhile, in another room,

"Okay Ganondorf, I'm going to have to ask you some questions." Mewtwo said.

"Shoot." Ganondorf said.

"Okay. It's obvious what you think of Zelda, but what about Lucas?"

"I thought he was a nuisance."

"What about Yoshi?"

"About neutral."

"Where were you when Lucas was murdered?"

"I was in my room doing nothing."

"What do you believe is the connection of the murders?"



"I have no idea," Ganondorf replied.

"So Marth," Falco said, "What did you think of Zelda telling Master Hand about the bridge?"

"I was kind of mad, but I knew she had to do it."

"Uh-huh, and were you friends with Lucas?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"And Yoshi?"

"I hated him."

"What do you think's the connection?"

"I'm trying to find that out myself," Marth said.

The three met at 7:00 to discuss their notes.

"Bowser said Zelda was being a squealer, and he hates squealers, he didn't know Lucas, and hated Yoshi." Fox told them.

"Ganondorf hated Zelda before the Smash Bros even existed, thought Lucas was a nuisance, and was neutral about Yoshi." Mewtwo said.

"Marth was kind of mad about Zelda telling on them, was friends with Lucas, and hated Yoshi." Falco explained.

"So Bowser and Marth both have a reason to kill Yoshi, Ganondorf has a reason to kill Lucas, and they all have a reason to kill Zelda" Fox said.

"So how are we going to find out who killed them?" Falco asked.

Then Fox heard a thump coming from the stairs. "I think someone's following us." Fox said.

"Why?" Mewtwo asked. "

"I heard a thump from the stairs. Maybe someone's spying on us."

"Fox, you must be hearing things, because I didn't hear anything." Falco said.

"Neither did I." Mewtwo said.



"I could've sworn I heard it," Fox replied as they walked away. He then heard a "phew". "Something's going on, and I have to find out what it is." Fox said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 9. We'll probably update a lot sooner because we both have the motivation to write now.

Fox, Falco, and Mewtwo were figuring out how to solve the mystery. "Hey," Falco exclaimed, "why don't we put cameras in each room, so no one tries to sneak out again?"

"Good idea." Fox said. They went up to Master Hand and explained about the cameras. "If we have cameras installed, than we can see if someone sneaks out." Fox told him.

Master Hand agreed with them, and was done setting up the cameras at 6:50. "Attention Smashers, we have installed cameras to see if someone sneaks out." Master Hand announced on the intercom.

Later that night, Fox, Falco, and Mewtwo began their search once again. They eventually came across a person, but in the dark, they couldn't tell who it was.

"Hey!" Fox yelled, "Wait right there!" The person did the opposite and ran away. Fox, Falco, and Mewtwo then ran after him. After a bit, the person came to a dead end. Fox took out his gun and said, "There's nowhere to run."

Suddenly, something came down from the ceiling, scaring the heroes.

"Pokémon Trainer…" Fox said. There he was, hanging by the neck from a rope, dead. When Fox looked back for the murderer, he was gone.

I know this chapter's short, but it's a chapter. There are probably a few questions you're asking: How did the murderer get out without being seen by the camera? How did Pokémon Trainer get killed without being seen? Those questions will be answered next cchapter.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Fox, Falco, and Mewtwo sat around, thinking of how the murderer could have done his work.

"First," Falco said, "How did he get out without being seen?"

"Perhaps," Mewtwo said, "He created an avatar, a clone, to take his place on camera, while he snuck out in the bathroom."

"But," Fox said, "How was Pokémon Trainer killed?"

"I examined Pokémon Trainer's room," Mewtwo said, "And I noticed something. The air vent had been jammed open. The murderer could have sucked him in while he and his roommate were sleeping."

"Yes," Fox said, "That must be it."

"How could pull off something like that?" Falco asked.

"Well," Fox said, "Marth and Ganondorf are the only suspects who would be capable of committing such sorcery."

"But which one is it?" Falco asked.

"Well," Mewtwo said, "The murderer was very smart about leaving evidence beyond reasoning behind. With what limited evidence we have, it'll take time before we can make a logical guess."

"What?!" Falco yelled, "And risk more innocent lives?!"

"We don't have any other choice!" Mewtwo roared, standing up.

Falco stood up as well and said, "We've narrowed it down to two: Marth or Ganondorf! Just think: Which would be most likely? I mean, Ganondorf hated Zelda in the first place, so it was most likely him!"



"What if it's NOT him!?" Fox demanded, standing up, "We'd be giving sentence to an innocent man while a guilty murderer got off scot-free!"

"So," Falco yelled back, "Just give them both the sentence! What harm could come out of that?!"

"We'd still be giving sentence to an innocent man!" Fox yelled, "Would you want to pay for the crimes of a murderer!?"

"Who cares about them?!" Falco roared.

"I do!!" Fox yelled, "And if you don't, you can get off this case!!"

"Fine!" Falco yelled as he walked off. Fox sat down, sighing.

In about 10 minutes, Fox walked out of the room. If Falco wasn't ready for the responsibility and trust of bringing a criminal to justice, Fox didn't care.

As he entered the main hall, a large room that led to a staircase and various other rooms, Fox felt a sharp pain in his back. His breath forcefully left his body. All his body functions stopped completely. Suddenly, he grew tired. His eyes slowly closed. His surroundings faded out. He heard Peach scream and knew no more.


	11. Chapter 11

When Fox came to, he was staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what had happened. He was just minding his own business, and then felt a sharp pain in his back… That's when it came to him. Someone had tried to murder him!

Fox knew at least 5 people of the top of his head who wanted him dead back home, but his life had now almost been taken! Worse, it was when he wasn't looking, when he had left his guard down. To think that now just by enjoying the afternoon as much as possible could mean death…

"Finally," Fox heard a voice said, "You woke up."

Fox looked over and saw Link standing there.

"How long was I out?" Fox asked.

"Three days," Link said, "You almost died. Fortunately, I got to you just in time."

"What a cliché thing for a hero to do, huh? To get there in the nick of time?"

"Yeah," Link chuckled.

"Anyway," Fox said, sitting up, "Thanks."

Link, however, seemed troubled.

"What is it?" Fox asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's Wario and Mario," Link said.

"What about them?" Fox asked.



"The murderer killed them while you were out… They're dead," Link said and sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Fox wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't help but feel partially responsible. If he hadn't let his guard down, maybe he could have stopped the murderer.

"How are Peach and Luigi doing?" Fox asked. He wasn't worried about Peach so much as Luigi. Luigi was always brash and stubborn, and the murder of a loved one was enough to make Link almost try to take matters into his own hands. There was no telling what stupid things Luigi would try to pull!

"Well," Link said, "Peach has been in her bed since yesterday crying. She won't eat, sleep, she barley even drinks!"

"Figured…" Fox said. Every smasher knew how much Mario and Peach loved each other. They were going to be married after the tournament, but now that seemed impossible.

"What about Luigi?" Fox asked.

"He's been acting like himself," Link said, "And is openly going to sneak out tonight and try to find the murderer. Master Hand put guards outside his room, but that won't stop him."

Fox sighed. Luigi was going to get himself killed! Or, maybe, just maybe, if Fox found the murderer first!

"Fox…" Link said.

"What?" He asked as he noticed the time. It was 6:30.

"I saw the one who shot you," Link said.



"Who?" Fox asked, interested.

"It was Falco," Link answered.

Fox looked down. He knew Falco was headstrong, and could lose his temper pretty badly from time to time, but he didn't expect Falco would try to kill him, especially after all they've been through!

"We can't find him anywhere," Link said.

Fox got up to leave. He still felt a little weak, but he could walk.

"Where are you going?" Link asked.

"To find Luigi," Fox said, "And stop him from doing something stupid."

When Fox found Luigi, he instantly said, "Listen, I know you're upset, but that's no excuse for what you're planning on doing!"

"How would you know how I feel?!" Luigi demanded, "Did you ever have a family member murdered?!"

"Yes!!" Fox yelled at the ignorant plumber, "In fact, two of them!! So don't think I'm oblivious to what you're going through! My parents were killed while I was a child!!"

"Well," Luigi said, "It's not my fault you aren't affected by their deaths like it's nothing!!"

That did it! The furious Fox punched Luigi right in the gut. It knocked the wind right out of him, and he kneeled on the floor, gasping for breath.



"Don't you EVER," Fox said bitterly, "Think you're the only one suffering!! Don't forget a loved one of Link's was killed by the murderer and HE'S not seeking revenge!!"

Luigi looked up, getting his breath back, and said, "If Link really loved Zelda, he would avenge her, but I guess he hates her after all!

Fox picked Luigi off the ground and slammed him against a wall. He then twisted the plumber's arm and slammed it down on a desk.

"One more stupid comment from you," Fox growled, "And the bone gets broken in 5 different places!!"

He then released his grip and walked away.

Later that night, Luigi walked over to the surveillance camera and hit the lens with a hammer, breaking it. He then walked over to the air vent and unbolted the lid from the wall. He then crawled through it.

When he came out, he explored the mansion, until he saw a hooded figure walking into a room. He slowly approached the door, and burst through it and charged at the hooded man. He grabbed Luigi and threw him into a wall. He fell to the ground, dizzy.

The murderer laughed as he drew a sword and approached the dazed plumber. Luigi looked up in horror as the murderer approached him. The murderer raised his sword in a stabbing position and prepared to bring the blade down into the plumber. Luigi closed his eyes as the murderer prepared to do his work.



Wow! Cliffhanger! To make up for the past few short chapters, I've done one long chapter. Hope you liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

Luigi lay there, waiting for the blade to pierce his body. Suddenly, he heard a sound. The sound of two blades clanging together. Luigi looked up and saw Link's sword crossing blades with the murderer's. The two then began to duel.

The murderer seemed to be a very much experienced swordsman. They fought for several minutes. Link then cut the murderer's side, sending him to the ground. Link pointed the sword at the villain's neck. He lifted the sword over his head and brought it down.

Luigi couldn't watch and closed his eyes as it happened. Suddenly, he heard not the blade striking the murderer, but of it striking the floor. He opened again and saw Link stealth his sword and say, "I won't kill you, but you will face justice yet."

Suddenly, Fox and Mewtwo entered the room.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

"The murderer's right here," Link said, turning around.

Suddenly, the murderer pulled out a dagger, got up and stabbed Link in the back. He winced as the blade penetrated his skin and entered his body. Slowly, Link kneeled over and fell to the ground.

Everyone in the room stood in shock. The murderer took advantage of this and ran out the door. Mewtwo and Fox tried to stop him, but he took them by surprise and busted out the door. Mewtwo followed after him, but Fox ran over to Link.

"It's too late…" Link said.

"Link…" Fox said.



"Listen," Link whispered, "I wounded the murderer in the side. Whoever has the scar is the murderer. The man who killed Zelda will face justice. Go now… Catch the murderer… Bring justice… Zelda and I can finally be at peace…for…ev…er…"

With that, Link leaned back and lay flat on the ground. Luigi got up and walked out, bursting into tears. Fox was speechless. Link, the Hero of Time, was dead.

Sorry this chapter's kinda short. **Please** keep reviewing as it's the only thing that gives us the will to keep writing.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay," Fox said, standing in front of Marth and Ganondorf, "You two are the suspects we have narrowed it down to. The murderer had the shape and build of a man, so it couldn't have been Bowser or Young Link, so whichever one of you has a scar on your left side is the murderer."

Marth pulled up his shirt to reveal that he did indeed have a scar in that place.

"Ganondorf, your turn," Fox said.

"Why?" Ganondorf asked, "He has the scar! He's the murderer!"

"Just do it," Fox said.

Ganondorf pulled up his shirt and indeed he did have the same scar.

"It's just as I feared," Fox said, "You both have the same scar. Whichever one of you did it cut the side of the other to avoid giving yourself away."

"But I didn't do it!" Ganondorf yelled.

"One of you did," Fox said, "And Master Hand is keeping both of you under Crazy Hand's watch until we find Falco. Then, we will persuade him to reveal which one of you did."

"How?" Marth asked.

"By bribing him," Fox said, "He was likely bribed by the murderer, but I can almost guarantee you Master Hand can pay more."

Crazy Hand came into the room and said, "Okay you two, it's solitary until this is all settled."



"Fox," Marth said, "Do not forget things are not always as they may seem at first."

"I know better than that," Fox said, "And I assure you, the murderer will be put behind bars, whoever he is."

"Good luck," Ganondorf said.

"Well," Fox said, as he stood in front of Bowser and Young Link, "You two are no longer suspects."

"It's about time!" Bowser yelled.

"How do you know it wasn't us?" Young Link said.

"Because," Fox said, "We saw the murderer have the shape of a man, and since neither of you have such a shape, you two can't be the murderer. Besides, Mewtwo can now read your minds, which means that only Marth and Ganondorf's minds can't be read."

"Thanks," Young Link said as he and Bowser walked off.

"You ready?" Fox asked Mewtwo later at seven.

"Yes," Mewtwo said.

"All right," Fox said as he began walking, "Let's do it."

The searched the mansion. Fox wanted to look for someone he felt was spying on them. He wasn't sure who it was, but he felt he was always being watched.



Suddenly, Fox saw someone at an end of a hall.

"Hey you!" Fox yelled, taking out his blaster, "Hold it right there!"

Of course, the person did the opposite and ran away. So, Fox and Mewtwo chased after him. Fox was faster and eventually tackled the person.

However, just as Fox was about to unmask the person, glass breaking and a scream form a deep voice was heard faintly in the distance. The person took advantage of this and got out of Fox's grip, who ran towards the noise.


	14. Chapter 14

"Everyone line up!" Crazy Hand yelled as all the smashers ran into the large room and formed a line.

"Now," Master Hand said, "A scream was heard earlier. Fox is going to do roll call to see who it might have come from."

Fox went down the line and all the smashers, not counting Marth or Ganondorf, were there. All except…

"Oh, no…" Fox said as he dropped the clipboard and ran to the person's room. He wasn't there and worse, his window was broken!

So, Fox ran down the stairs, past the room where the confused smashers still were, and outside the mansion. He ran around the building as fast as he could and ran until he was under the person's window.

Fox was terrified. There, was the person, striking down when still so young.

All Fox could say at that moment was the victim's name.

"Bowser…."


	15. Chapter 15

Master Hand was not happy when he heard the news. Already 8 smashers had been murdered.

"Were Marth and Ganondorf in the jail the entire time?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes," Mewtwo answered.

"Did you make sure he didn't use an avatar?" Master Hand asked.

"Even if he did," Fox said, "There's only one room and no vents. The guards surely would have seen him! Besides, it's an anti-magic room."

"Good," Master Hand said, "But what about Falco? Have we picked him up yet?"

"No," Fox said, "And I have no doubt he was the one who killed Bowser. He threw him out the window to make it look suicidal, but why would he do that the day he was proven innocent? Besides, why would Bowser want to kill himself at all?"

"Perhaps," Mewtwo said, "It could be that he lost to Mario so much."

"He lost to Mario hundreds of times, yes," Fox said, "But he also had his number of victories in here. Also, each defeat gave him a reason to go on and try and beat Mario again. Now Mario's gone, he won't have to worry about that anymore. He can just be a smasher."

"Where are you going?" Master Hand asked as he saw Fox turn for the door.

"To question Ganondorf and Marth," Fox said.

"Okay," Master Hand said.



"Luigi," Fox said as he came up to the smasher guarding Marth and Ganondorf, "I have to see Ganondorf and Marth for questioning."

"Again?" Luigi asked.

"What do you mean," Fox asked, "'Again'? I never saw them since I locked them in yesterday."

"Yes you did," Luigi said, "Right after you locked them up as a matter of fact!"

"No, I didn't," Fox insisted, "Unless…."

"Falco?!" Luigi asked.

"Yes," Fox said, "I'm afraid so. Falco must've made himself look like me by magic somehow and got in."

"I feel so stupid!"Luigi exclaimed.

"It's not your fault," Fox said, "But from now on, anyone who wants to see Marth or Ganondorf will answer to me, even if it's me, Master Hand or Crazy Hand."

"How will I know?" Luigi asked.

"Send off this beeper," Fox said, "And I'll come running towards the scene. If you're right in front of me, then of course you'll hear it. I'll also give one to Mewtwo, Master Hand and Crazy Hand."

"Right now?" Luigi asked.

"Yes," Fox turned away.

A few minutes later, Fox came back after giving Master Hand, Crazy Hand Mewtwo the said beepers.



"Hold it!" Luigi said and pressed the button on his beeper and Fox's went off.

"All right," Luigi said as he opened the door.

"That's the ticket," Fox said.

Ganondorf and Marth sat there in their chairs. The room had a toilet, a couple of chairs and two beds. It was all white on the walls, floor and ceiling.

Fox said down on one of the beds in front of the two and said, "I know Falco's been through here."

"Yes," Ganondorf said.

"One of you can go free today," Fox said, "And save lives if you will just tell me which one of you is the murderer. Just admit which is the murderer and lives will be saved."

"Do you honestly expect for Marth to admit it?" Ganondorf asked.

"What do you mean?" Marth asked, "I didn't do it!"

"Well, neither did I!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Cameras shall be installed in this room," Fox said, "So don't think Falco can get in touch with you again. Plus, we're making sure no one but me, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Mewtwo."

Fox walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is Chapter 16. I know it's short, but just deal with it.

Fox and Mewtwo were thinking about the murders and how they could be connected, when suddenly their beepers went off. "Uh oh." Fox said. They ran to the jail, to find Luigi on the ground, with a hole on his overalls, indicating he was shot.

"Fox…" he whispered.

"What happened? " Fox asked.

"An impersonator of you appeared…. Probably Falco… he shot me, and…. opened the jail door."

"Marth and Ganondorf escaped?!" Fox yelled.

"Yes….." Luigi whispered as he died. Fox turned back, and saw a small person dressed in black with a black mask and bandanna that was spying on them. Fox began to run after him.

"Forget him, Fox! We got to go find Marth and Ganondorf!" Mewtwo exclaimed. They went off to find them.

Guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Come on, I dare you to guess.


	17. Chapter 17

Fox ran after Ganondorf and Marth like crazy, trying desperately to get to them before they got to any smashers. He said, "Mewtwo, we have to split up to find them. There are trackers on each of them. You go get Ganondorf, I'll get Marth."

After giving Mewtwo Ganondorf's homing tracker, Fox ran after Marth. Along the way, he found out he was too late. There, in the hall, was Captain Falcon, shot through the ribs.

"Falco… went… that way…" Falcon pointed in the direction before laying back and letting life escape him. Fox decided Falco was more dangerous than Marth and ran after his old friend.

Meanwhile, the Ice Climbers walked out of their room, having heard several gunshots. Suddenly, as they turned around the look at the far end of the hallway, Falco was in front of them, pointing his gun at the siblings.

Popo tried to tackle Falco, but the bird shot him in the head. Nana screamed as he saw her brother fall to the ground, dead. Falco tried to shot Nana, but was out of bullets. He loaded another clip as Nana advanced on him. He slapped her to the ground and aimed at the child. Suddenly, something hit Falco's gun, causing it to miss. Falco looked to see where it came from and there was a figure in the darkness. Falco knew what it was about and ran off. As Nana got up to thank the person, he was gone.

As Falco turned a corner, he was tackled by his old comrade, sending his gun several yards away from the two. The just stood there and eyed each other down.

"Falco…" Fox asked, "Why are you doing this?"



"We're mercenaries, Fox," Falco said, "Our loyalty is to the highest bidder."

"Well, mine is to the Super Smash Brothers and the Cornerian army!"

"Well mine is to whoever offers the biggest paycheck!"

"What's the murderer paying you to go against your sworn brothers and sisters, Falco?"

"More than you ever could,"

"Well, no more souls shall ever die by your hand, Falco!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"To the death!"

"Then prepare to die!"

With that, Falco charged at Fox, who jumped over the bird just in time. He then kicked Falco in the back, sending him rolling on the ground. As he got up, Fox tried to kick him in the face, but he grabbed Fox's foot and threw him against the wall. Fox lay on the ground as Falco punched and kicked him more and more. Falco finally picked him up and head butted him. Fox then punched Falco square in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

As he kneeled over, gasping for breath, Fox took out his gun and pointed it at his old friend. He didn't want to do this, but Falco was leaving him with no other choice. Falco felt stupid for forgetting that Fox still had his gun.



However, Fox just couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. He just couldn't kill Falco. So, he put his gun away, saying, "You'll be arrested, trialed, prosecuted and sentenced to jail for at least 4 life sentences."

It seemed Falco was about to cooperate as he stood up, but he knocked Fox to the ground and made a run for his gun. Fox pulled his gun out and, out of instinct, shot Falco the millisecond before he shot Fox. Falco stumbled for a bit, then slowly fell to the ground, dead.

Fox began bereaving heavily as he got up. He walked over to his old friend and closed his eyelids. Suddenly, Mewtwo came up from behind, carrying Marth and Ganondorf behind in cocoons of magic.

"I've got them," Mewtwo said.

"Falco's dead," Fox said, "And so is Captain Falcon."

"I know," Mewtwo said, "I can sense all those who died tonight."

"Who are they?" Fox asked.

"Besides Falco, Falcon and Luigi, Popo, Ness and DK," Mewtwo explained, "Popo had been shot by Falco, Ness's neck has been broken, and DK had been beheaded."

"Very well," Fox said in sorrow as he picked up Falco's dead body, "Let's get them back to Master Hand."

"Agreed," Mewtwo said.

One reviewer said a lot of people had died. I, Alex, don't like killing off smashers, but that's how stories go sometimes. But, there are only a few victims left before the murderer is discovered. See you next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Fox was deep in thought as he sat in his room the next morning. In just one night, six people had died. Nothing seemed straight forward anymore. Falco, his long time friend and companion, had betrayed him and even tried to kill him. Now, it seemed the only person he could count on not to betray the smashers was himself.

A voice over the intercom said, "All smashers please report to the meeting room for a special announcement."

Fox made his way to the room. There were 17 empty seats where the ones who died would have sat in, except for Marth and Ganondorf, of course.

Once everyone was seated, Master Hand announced, "Smashers, I have come up with a plan to find out whether Marth or Ganondorf is the murderer. Now that Falco, the murderer's only known ally, is dead, I will release each one for one day. If a smasher dies during either release, whichever one was released that day is the murderer. You will each be given beepers that contact the ones for Fox and Mewtwo. If it looks like Ganondorf is going to try to kill you, use the beeper and Fox or Mewtwo will be able to get to Ganondorf immediately as the beeper has a screen that lets them know where exactly that person is in the mansion."

The smashers began to argue to this all at once. Master Hand only said, "That will be all. Ganondorf shall be released tomorrow."

The next day, at 7:00 AM, Ganondorf was released from the cell. He ate breakfast with the smashers. No one sat anything closer than 5 seats from him. Fox, however, dared to sit right across from him. The day went on smoothly. Ganondorf didn't try ay funny stuff. When it was 

10:00 PM, Ganondorf returned to his cell. They searched Ganondorf to make sure he didn't have anything or had taken anything. He didn't and returned.

The next day, Marth was released. The smashers were even more afraid of him. Everyone sat as far away from him as possible. Except Fox, who, yet again, sat across from him.

The day went on just like yesterday. Marth was all alone that day. If Ganondorf didn't strike, the smashers were certain he was going to. At 9:00 PM, Samus went to see him. 10 minutes later, Fox's beeper went off and Fox ran into the living room where they were.

There, on the floor, covered in her own blood, was Samus, and behind her, with a bloody sword, was Marth…


	19. Chapter 19

Blah.

Marth stood in front of Samus' corpse with a sword with blood on his sword. "Marth…" Fox whispered.

"I didn't kill her, Fox, I swear!" Marth shouted.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?!" Fox shouted back. Marth said nothing. "Come with me, Marth."

Marth followed Fox to Master Hand's office. "What?" Master Hand asked.

"Look who I found by a dead Samus with a bloody sword." Fox replied.

Master Hand was silent for a minute. Then he said, "So it was you all along?"

"NO! It wasn't" Marth said. "Do I look like I'm lying?".

"We can't be sure. We have to go to court for this."Master Hand decided "Find a lawyer."

"How about Roy?"

"No, Ike's your lawyer."

"Why?" Marth asked.

"You and Roy are too close. In a case like this, we can't afford to have the defendant's lawyer be so close to the more than likely murderer."

"But I'm not the murderer!" Marth denied.

"I've heard enough!" Fox yelled.



"What is this about?" Mewtwo asked as he walked in.

"Looks like this case is just about solved," Fox answered.

"Marth…" Mewtwo said, "I must admit I didn't expect you to have been the murderer."

"I'm not!"

"You're just hurting yourself…" Fox said.

"Fox," Master hand said, "Go to the cell and tell Ike to release Ganondorf immediately."

"You can't realize that murderer!" Marth yelled.

"You're the murderer, Marth, not Ganondorf," Mewtwo said, "The sooner you get that through your head the better off you'll be."

"Take him back to the cell," Master Hand said, "And keep an eye on him 24/7, Fox."

"Wait!" Marth said, "Can't I tell my side of the story?"

"Fine," Master Hand said.

"I heard Samus scream, so I ran to her. When I got to her, she was dead and my sword was one the floor. I picked it up since I had been looking for it and then Fox came in,"

"A likely story…" Fox said as he began to take Marth away.


	20. Chapter 20

Marth sat in the cell, alone with Fox. Fox didn't know why, but it just didn't seem like Marth was the killer. He just didn't seem the type. He started to believe him. Marth was never a liar or killer, but times were uncertain now. He never thought Falco would betray him either, but he did. He didn't fight when they took him to the cell. And there was something about Ganondorf when he was released he didn't trust.

Mewtwo interrupted Fox's train of thought as he came in and said, "Fox! Are you sure Marth didn't get out?"

"Yes," Fox answered, "Why?"

"Snake's just been killed!"

"That's impossible!" Fox stood up, "I was watching Marth this entire time!"

"Maybe Marth isn't the killer…" Mewtwo suggested.

"How can that be?"

"I don't know," Mewtwo said, "But something is not right here. Marth can't be the murderer now."

"What do we do then?" Fox asked.

"Bring him to Master Hand," Mewtwo answered.

When they got to Master Hand, he was just as confused as they were.

"Just when we thought it was over…" He said.

"Ganondorf must be the murderer," Fox said, "I don't know how he killed Samus, but he did it somehow."

"Bring him here," Master hand said.

As Fox and Mewtwo walked to Ganondorf's room, Fox knew someone was following them. When he stopped and could hear them breathing, he grabbed and he threw him to the ground.

It was Toon Link.

"What are you doing?" Fox asked.

"He's a spy for the murderer," Mewtwo answered, "I can read his mind."

"Is that true?" Fox asked.

"Yes," Toon Link answered.

"Why would you do such a thing?!" Fox demanded.

"He threatened to kill Nana unless I helped him!" Toon Link said.

"So what?" Mewtwo asked.

"I love her!" Toon Link answered.

Fox and Mewtwo were silent for a moment. Most people would have done the same thing in his position.

"Do you know where Ganondorf is now?" Fox asked.

"Now that you know Marth's innocent," Toon Link said, "He's going away from the mansion. If you hurry, you might catch him!"

"When did he leave?" Fox asked.

"Just 10 minutes ago," Toon Link said, "But he's walking so you better run to catch him!"

Fox and Mewtwo then ran out of the mansion the fastest way they could, with Toon Link following behind, saying, "I'll help you."

They ran out of the mansion and ran for about 5 more minutes. Fox then leaped into the air and tackled Ganondorf to the ground.

As they got up, Ganondorf said, "So, you've finally figured out it was me…"


	21. Chapter 21

"Give it up, Ganondorf," Fox said, "You can't escape."

"Oh, I don't want to escape," Ganondorf said, "I want to set things right."

"What do you mean?" Fox said.

"Master Hand deserves to pay for what he did," Ganondorf, "Dr. Mario's death was out of anybody's hands, yet he punishes Marth, Bowser, Young Link and I for it. Well, now I'm hurting him where it hurts most: His precious smashers."

"You've killed innocent people," Mewtwo said, "You'll pay for it."

"Killed them?" Ganondorf replied, "I saved them and their honor!"

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"Don't you see it?" Ganondorf asked, "Master Hand is going to use the smashers to take this galaxy for himself. Now that I'm out of the loop, I see it clearly! Why do you think he brought us, the most powerful beings in the galaxy, together if not for dominating it?!"

"You're mad!" Fox replied, "Even if Master Hand did do something like that, do you honestly think we would follow him?"

"May I remind you Master Hand is more powerful than any being alive in the galaxy?" Ganondorf said, "I'm sure he could persuade your minds to do his bidding without your will."

"I'm not sure whether to send you to prison or an asylum!" Mewtwo yelled, "Either way, you'll pay for your crimes!"

"Over my dead body!" Ganondorf yelled.



"So be it…" Mewtwo said.

With that, Fox brought out his gun and shot at Ganondorf. He forgot he was low on bullets and ran out after Ganondorf dodged a few shots. Mewtwo build up an energy ball and shot it and Ganondorf, who blocked it with magic of his own. Toon Link shot all his arrows and Ganondorf, but he blocked them with magic as well.

Toon Link then drew his sword and shield and he, Mewtwo, and Fox charged at Ganondorf, who drew his sword and battled them. After a few moments, Ganondorf knocked Mewtwo and Fox aside and battle Toon Link. The boy took several stabs at Ganondorf, before the dark lord lifted the boy and threw him against a tree, knocking him unconscious.

Mewtwo then battle Ganondorf with balls of magic energy. After a bit, Ganondorf overwhelmed Mewtwo and sent a ball of magic right into his chest, knocking him to the ground, motionless. Fox was shocked. Now it was just him and Ganondorf.

The man took several swings with his sword at Fox, who leaped and ducked all of them. Eventually, Ganondorf punched Fox so hard it knocked the weary warrior to the ground.

Ganondorf raised his sword and prepared to bring it down on the fallen warrior. Fox closed his eyes tight as the blade made its way down onto him.

Suddenly, a noise was made. Fox looked up and saw another blade had blocked its path. He followed the blade and saw it was Marth. The two blades broke their lock and Marth and Ganondorf began a mighty duel.



The duel took several minutes. Marth and Ganondorf began to back away from Fox as they continued. Marth was leading Ganondorf into a trap. Their swords locked and Marth kicked Ganondorf onto the river bridge. He got up, but the dark lord heard a noise below him and knew what it meant. "Oh shi-"and was cut off by falling into the river below and to his death.

However, Ganondorf would not go out that easily. He took out his whip and swung it at Marth. It got his ankles and dragged him to the hole. Fox got up and ran to Marth, but it was too late. Marth slipped through the hole and fell with Ganondorf to their deaths. Master Hand floated out to see what was going on, and Fox told him about everything.

"So, Ganondorf's own laziness killed him." The four went back to the mansion.

The next day, Master Hand held a ceremony for Fox and Mewtwo. All the remaining smashers were there. Fox and Mewtwo were honored to have done what they did. Afterwards, Master Hand went up to Fox.

"Fox, I was originally going to give this to the winner of the tournament, but this is special."

Master Hand gave Fox a white crystal. It was slightly jagged, but was a dull as a carrot and as thin as paper.

Fox knew what it was. It was the Ice of the Desert, an ancient crystal that could grant the owner a wish after they crushed it. You could only make a wish, though, after accomplishing a great task and Fox had done just that.



Fox made his wish and crushed the crystal in his hands.


	22. Chapter 22

Fox woke up with a start. He was in his bed. The last thing he remembered was making his wish. The side effect of making a wish from an Ice of the Desert was that it would put you to sleep for 24 hours. It was 9:00. It must have been a dream, or his wish had come true. Fox was eager to find out which and jumped out of his bed. He was still in his regular clothes so he ran to Master Hand.

He burst through the door and looked at the floating hand.

"It worked!" Master Hand happily exclaimed. Fox couldn't believe it. He ran to Link's room. The door was open and Roy was standing in the door way. Fox looked inside and saw Link and Zelda sitting on his bed, kissing. They looked up as Fox came in.

"What did you wish for?" Link asked.

"I wished for time to go back before Dr. Mario died so Ganondorf and Falco could be stopped from murdering all those smashers," Fox answered.

"Well," Link said, "We all remember what happened so they will almost certainly be banned."

"Most likely," Fox agreed.

"Well," Roy said, "Zelda and Link are certainly happy you made that wish."

"I can't deny," Zelda said. She got up and kissed Fox on the cheek.

"If I didn't know how much you dug me," Link said, "I might be jealous."

"Well, you won't have to worry," Zelda said as she said back down beside Link and began kissing him again.



"Keep that up and you'll have to thank of baby names," Roy commented, to which Link gave him the finger.

"Link Jr and Zelda Jr it is then," Roy commented again, to which Zelda gave him the finger.

"Twice," Fox said as he led Roy out of the room and closed the door.

"What are you doing that for?" Roy asked.

"If you were losing your virginity to the person you love, would you want anyone, especially someone like you, watching?" Fox asked.

"Hell no," Roy answered.

A few hours later, everyone gathered around as Master Hand and Crazy Hand confronted Falco and Ganondorf with their crimes.

"You two are hereby banished from the Super Smash Brothers!" Crazy Hand declared, "Never to return else you face execution."

"You two are gone by the end of the day, understand?" Master Hand asked.

Falco and Ganondorf said nothing and walked away to pack. Before that, though, they confronted Mewtwo and Fox.

"You two are truly masterminds beyond credit," Ganondorf admitted.

"You're also off Star Fox, Falco," Fox said, "You betray us and we'll get you back."

"I don't need your stinking team!" Falco yelled as he walked away.

"Listen, Fox," Ganondorf said, "I meant what I said think about it. Save yourself while you still can. Both of you."



"Does Falco know of your beliefs?" Fox asked.

"I told him," Ganondorf, "But he doesn't believe it. He only believed in the money I gave him before you erased all this."

With that, Ganondorf walked away, saying, "One day you'll regret that wish, Fox. You had a chance to help me save these smashers and this galaxy, but you threw it away."

Later on, though the events were erased, the time still passed and there was no time left for tournaments before it was time to head home. So, the smashers got together to talk about the events of this adventure.

Afterwards, Fox talked to Mewtwo.

"Do you think Ganondorf was right?" Fox asked, "What did Master Hand bring us together for if not to conquer the galaxy?"

"Perhaps he wants us to protect the world in case it ever had trouble," Mewtwo suggested.

"I don't know…" Fox said.

About a week later, the smashers were going home. Link, Zelda and Fox were the last ones to leave, except for Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but they always stayed at the mansion.

"Well," Fox said, "Good bye and good luck to you two."

"Thanks," they said as Fox got in his arwing and flew off. Seeing them so happy together reminded him he had a loved one back home, not that he would ever forget her, but they reminded him of how the two of them were when they first admitted their love for each other.



The End. Well, our first fanfic is finally complete. We appreciate all you reviewers for sticking with us to the end. We were originally going to have Marth as the murderer, because we thought Ganondorf was too cliché. However, not only the first review for our story, but our first review ever wanted Marth to have a good role, and that's where I got my catch phrase, "The reviewers are always right!" Also, a bit of it came from the common catch phrase, "The customer's always right!", but that's beside the point. We had a great time writing this story. We started it January 7th, 2008 and finished July 29th, 2008. That's six months, 3 weeks and 1 day it took for us to complete it. Of course, the publishing date of this last chapter is July 30th, but we finished it yesterday because I, Alex, found out the hard way it's unwise to upload two chapters in the same day. It hasn't become as popular as we'd hoped, but it was still worthwhile with the fans we already have. Notes from the authors before we go:

Alex: I just want to say thank you to all our fans. We really couldn't have done it without you. Also, in case you're wondering, I suggested this concept as inspiration from Babygirl278's "What Lies in the Dark". I also did my part story in her honor, though she did hers for "Kill the Empire" So technically, I owe my part all to him for inspiring Babygirl278 and in turn inspiring me. I'll continue to write stories, focusing on the ones I'm already working on and some new ones maybe. Again, this was a fun ride while it lasted. See you next time!

Lucas: Thanks to the reviewers for reviewing, the people that favorite this story, and Alex for correcting the mistakes in the chapters I wrote. Here's a fun fact: This story was originally going to be about Link getting 

possessed by a demon, killing the Smashers at night and hiding in the woods at day. I thought of that, before Alex turned it down and we agreed on the murderer idea. One more thing, to Alex: Don't write so much crap about me in our next fic.


End file.
